Mudblood
by IreneMS97
Summary: Ron, Harry y Hermione llegan a la Mansión Malfoy, donde les espera Draco. Allí, el rubio debe enfrentarse a sus recuerdos


Escuché la voz de Greyback hablando con madre. Mire de reojo a padre, pero entonces se abrió la puerta del salón y ambos nos levantamos. Los Carroñeros entraron en la habitación justo tras madre, y, entre ellos, les vi. Nada más ver al pelirrojo, con su cara cansada y amoratada, supe que el chico con la cara hinchada era Potter. El estúpido Weasley me miró desafiante, como si pudiese hacerme algo en su situación, y entonces la vi. Seguía igual que siempre, ni siquiera parecía cansada, con su cabeza en alto y sus ojos furiosos, mirando al frente, y, sin embargo, cuando la miré, bajó su cabeza como si le quemase, como si estuviese mirando el sol, como si le doliese. A ambos nos dolía.

 _Algunos chicos habían llevado bebida al baile de Navidad, y ya estaban todos borrachos. Yo casi no había bebido y no quería tener que aguantarles, así que me fui a caminar por el castillo, y entonces fue cuando lo oí. Me di cuenta de que estaba llegando a algunos sitios del lugar en los que pocas veces había estado, y que estaban completamente vacíos, excepto por una persona. Alguien lloraba. Cada vez me acercaba más a los suaves llantos de una chica y, cuando la vi, no me creía que fuese precisamente ella._

 _-¿Granger?_

 _Ella, orgullosa, como siempre, se secó las lágrimas y se puso a la defensiva._

 _-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?_

 _Trataba de dejar de llorar, pero sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo y, cuando bajó la cara para esconderla entre sus manos, esbocé una leve sonrisa. Me senté a su lado, aunque sabía que ella no quería que lo hiciese._

 _-¿Dónde has dejado a Krum?_

 _-¡Viktor es un idiota, igual que tú, igual que todos!_

 _-Eh, eh, tranquila, puede que Krum sea un idiota, y admito que yo también lo soy, pero siempre pensé que entre Weasley y tú había algo._

 _-Otro imbécil…_

 _Y me reí. Y se rió. Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos hablando como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, como si el año pasado no me hubiese dado un puñetazo, hace dos años no la hubiese llamado sangre sucia, o hace tres años no la hubiese delatado por estar en la cabaña de Hagrid a altas horas de la noche. Como si fuésemos un chico y una chica normales. Como si no tuviese que odiarla._

 _-Me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo. En cuanto acabe en Hogwarts me iré a Estados Unidos, visitaré toda Europa, Francia, Alemania… ¡España!_

 _-Algún día te llevaré a España- incluso yo me sorprendí de haber dicho eso._

 _-¿Lo harás?- dijo ella, mirándome incrédula._

 _-Sí… lo haré- y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez desde mi primer beso, me sonrojé ante una chica._

 _Cuando noté que estaba menos rojo y que el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo, me giré a mirarla, y vi que se mordía el labio. ¿Era posible? ¿Hermione Granger quería que la besase? Pero la verdad es que me daba igual, yo quería besarla a ella y, antes de pensármelo dos veces, lo hice. Ella también lo hizo._

 _Entonces, cuando comenzaba a darme cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, oímos la voz de Filch._

 _-Mierda- susurré mientras nos levantábamos._

 _Salimos corriendo, cada uno por su camino, y, cuando iba a girar, a separarme de ella, sus pasos frenaron y me di cuenta. Se había girado a mirarme, pero, cuando me di la vuelta a mirar sus ojos por última vez, ella volvió a echar a correr._

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Dicen que han atrapado a Potter. Ven aquí, Draco.

Hacía tiempo que madre no era la misma. No hablaba más de un par de veces al día y, cuando lo hacía, era sin emoción ni ganas. Siempre fue feliz hasta que comenzó la guerra, hasta que Él volvió. Entonces supo que el pasado y la familia nos traerían problemas, y se sobresaltaba cada vez que sonaba la puerta. Como todos.

Potter evitaba mirarme, aunque sabía que yo no necesitaba hacerlo para reconocerle.

Greyback insistió en que confirmase la identidad del Elegido, y yo dudé qué hacer. No podía hacerle eso a Potter, no por él, sino por la chica que estaba a su lado. Papá también insistió.

-¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

-No sé… No estoy seguro.

Yo evitaba todo contacto con Greyback. No me daba miedo, pero no me entusiasmaba la idea de que un hombre lobo se enfadase porque no podía reconocer al estúpido Potter.

-¡Pues fíjate bien! ¡Acércate más! Escucha, Draco, si se lo entregamos al Señor Tenebroso nos perdonará todo lo…

Padre estaba ansioso y tanto Potter como yo lo notábamos. El hombre lobo discutía con padre por el premio de la entrega del gran Harry Potter, y yo sentía la mirada de Hermione en mi nuca.

 _Sentía la mirada de Granger en la nuca. Aquella noche no había podido dormir, no después de aquel beso. Sabía que debía hablar con ella, pero no sabía qué decirle, así que había evitado su mirada durante todo el desayuno, aunque sabía que la chica no había hecho lo mismo._

 _Cuando salí del Gran Comedor, ella aún estaba allí. Había escuchado a la comadreja preguntándole qué miraba, y a partir de entonces, se había limitado a mirarme de reojo, como hacía yo._

 _Compartíamos la primera clase del día, así que, si llegaba pronto, no me sería difícil hablar con ella. Y, en efecto, cuando caminaba hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, la vi. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente, comprobando que nadie nos miraba, y tiré de su brazo, metiéndonos a ambos en un aula vacía._

 _-Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer- susurré._

 _-Suéltame, Malfoy, no hay nada de qué hablar, fue un error y…_

 _-¿Un error? ¿De verdad crees que ha sido un error o lo dices por quién soy?_

 _-¿No crees que haya sido un error?_

 _-Esa no es una respuesta._

 _-Esa tampoco._

 _Yo sonreí y ella también, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba ansiosa porque se hacía tarde y ella nunca llegaba tarde a clase_

 _-No fue un error- y ella negó con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a sus labios._

-Yo creo que le han hecho un embrujo punzante- padre examinó la cara hinchada de Potter en busca de la cicatriz.- Sí, aquí tiene algo. Podría ser la cicatriz, tensada… ¡Ven aquí, Draco, y mira bien, ¿qué opinas?

Me acerqué a su cara, pero en realidad no dudaba en lo que iba a decir.

-No lo sé.

Volví con madre, y, por un segundo, miré a Hermione y me di cuenta de que estaba aterrada. No sabía si tenía miedo por su vida, o por la de sus amigos, pero entonces me devolvió la mirada y vi que tenía miedo por mí. Tenía miedo de que, de pronto, cambiase de parecer y les delatase. Vi que no entendía nada.

 _Cuando le dije a madre que quería quedarme las vacaciones de Pascua en el colegio, pensó que estaba deprimido. No podía decirles que me quedaba por ella. El colegio estaba casi vacío pero, aun así, teníamos que escondernos para vernos. Por eso, los sábados era nuestro día. La poca gente que había en el castillo se iba a Hogsmade, y nosotros teníamos un rato para pasar solos junto al lago._

 _Ella estaba enfadada conmigo porque ese día nos habíamos cruzado en el pasillo y yo la había tratado mal. No paraba de decirme que siempre le hacía lo mismo, que no había cambiado nada y que no sabía por qué seguía conmigo, ni siquiera por qué habíamos empezado._

 _-¿¡Y entonces qué haces aquí todavía!? ¡Vete, lárgate! ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo y aún no sé por qué estamos juntos!- yo gritaba, enfadado, porque esa vez se estaba pasando._

 _-¿¡Y tú!? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí, hurón!? ¿¡Por qué no te fuiste de vacaciones con tu familia, con tu padre mortífago que te enseñará cómo seguir sus pasos y convertirte en un idiota!?_

 _Yo me quedé callado. No me podía creer cómo se acababa de referir a mi padre._

 _-Se acabó, Granger. Nunca debió haber ocurrido._

 _Ella se sentó bajo un árbol de espaldas a mí._

 _-Si se ha acabado, ¿qué haces aún aquí, Malfoy? Déjame en paz. ¿Por qué no te vas?- dijo ella cinco minutos después._

 _-Porque te quiero._

 _Y a partir de ese día, las cosas fueron incluso mejor._

En cuanto llegó la tía Bellatrix, todo se volvió más violento.

-Llévate a los prisioneros al sótano, Greyback

Yo solté un suspiro de alivio al saber que no van a hacerle daño.

-Un momento- dijo entonces Bellatrix, y cuando lo escuché me di cuenta de que iba a pasar algo malo-. A todos excepto… excepto a la sangre sucia.

Weasley trató de evitarlo, pero ni siquiera yo habría podido. A la hermana de mi madre le encantaba hacer daño a la gente, y le daba igual cómo o por qué. Si se proponía algo, nadie podía pararla. El hombre lobo se llevó a Weasley y a Potter abajo y yo sentí una punzada de celos al ver el cruce de miradas entre el pelirrojo y Hermione.

Cuando se cerró la puerta empezó el interrogatorio, y yo no pude resistirlo. Ante uno de los gritos de Hermione, le exigí a mi tía que parase, y es lo peor que podía haber hecho. Entonces se desató el caos. Bellatrix vino a por mí y mi madre la detuvo mientras mi padre me daba una bofetada.

-¡Nunca va a ser como nosotros, Lucius, por mucho que le pegues! ¡No pudo matar a Dumbledore y nunca podrá ser leal al Señor Tenebroso!

-¡Cállate, Bella, tú no sabes nada!- le respondió mi madre mientras me llevaba a la cocina. Cerró la puerta al entrar y me miró apenada.

 _Cuando recibí el encargo de Lord Voldemort supe lo que tenía que hacer. No podía meterla en esto, no a ella. Ella formaba parte del lado contrario y yo no podía defraudar a mis padres o conseguiría que les matasen._

 _-Se acabó._

 _-¿Se acabó? ¿Cómo que se acabó? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque sí, ya no es como antes, esto se tiene que acabar._

 _-Vamos, Draco, dime qué pasa… sabes que te quiero, y sé que tú a mí también- dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí, y tuve que evitar mirarla para no besarla._

 _-No me llames por mi nombre, Granger, se acabó, tú y yo no somos nada y no lo vamos a ser. Nunca lo fuimos. Somos de mundos contrarios, yo vivo en una mansión y tú en una casa en un barrio muggle, tú eres una rata de biblioteca y yo… yo no- ella sonreía, como si no se creyese nada, y entonces encontré la manera de hacer que aquello acabase rápido.- No me pongas esa sonrisita, Granger, ¿quieres que te lo diga? El problema es que mis padres son magos y desciendo de un linaje de magos, y tú…_

 _-¿¡Yo qué!?- estaba furiosa y yo lo sabía, es el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pero no quería decírselo, porque significaría que todo se acabase para siempre._

 _-Tú…- pero se tenía que acabar- Tú eres una_ ** _sangre sucia._**

 _Noté su mano abofetearme la mejilla mientras por las suyas solo corrían lágrimas. Ella se fue, y fue la última vez que me tocó._

Cuando volvimos a salir, mi madre me había hecho cambiar de parecer. Mi tía se rio mirando a Granger y yo no entendía por qué. Padre miraba hacia la chimenea y Greyback disfrutaba del momento.

Entonces volví a mirar a la chica y lo vi. En su brazo había algo grabado a base de tortura. " **Sangre sucia** ".


End file.
